Words to Say
by required reading
Summary: Five minutes ago Tony had been thinking how lucky it was that no one had been effected by the gas. Steve x Tony.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Marvel. Nor do I make any money off of this work of fiction.

Warning: Slash, dirty talk

Notes: For a marvel_kink requester who wanted Steve talking dirty, and this is as close as I could make myself get. With 616!Steve anyway.

*

**Words to Say**

*

Tony's vision grayed out as he was slammed against the wall. The armor absorbed most of the impact, but the combination of blows he'd taken earlier and the fact that he wasn't wearing the helmet was enough to rattle his brain. It was the shock of the sudden and violent action that kept him immobilized though.

"You didn't mean that," Steve said. No, _stated_. His cowl was pushed back and Tony had a clear view of his face. Steve was dead serious, blue eyes intent and face oddly flushed as has pressed Tony back into the wall. "Tell me you really didn't mean what you said back there."

The life of an Avenger was an interesting one filled with a wide range of experiences and events. One of those --unfortunately, not as rare as Tony would like-- events were the sex-pollen attacks. Or pheromones, rays, or even mind control. The means were unimportant though, because the end was always the same. Someone trying to get them to have sex for one reason or another.

This time it had been a gas. Why Hydra had been using it wasn't something he wanted to think about too closely, he'd just been thankful that the first wave of the gas had blown back on them before any of the Avengers could be effected by it. It also made it much easier to take out the agents than usual. Easier, and more than a little disturbing.

Now home and with everyone dispersing Tony had been congratulating himself on getting out of a situation with sex gas, without anyone being effected, when Steve came at him out of the blue. He cursed himself for an idiot. He really should have known better than to take anyone's word that they hadn't breathed any of the gas. Even just a little of it was probably enough to effect a person.

"Said what, Steve?" Tony shifted his shoulders testing how much give he had to work with. He was still armored, and had no doubts he'd be able to stop Steve from doing something he'd regret later. He just didn't want to have to hurt him in order to do it. "I said a lot of things today."

Steve's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer, using his body to press Tony back. Tony might have appreciated it more if the move didn't severely cut down on the number of evasive maneuvers opened to him. "What you said to Luke, about no one wanting you."

"What!? I never said-!" No, wait, he _had_ said that, he hadn't actually meant it though. Luke had made some painful joke about Tony being the closest warm body and life-time scaring. Tony had pretended to be wounded over the fact that no one on the team would screw him unless sex-pollen was involved. That had sent Peter into screaming fits over the images, and almost made the whole day worth it. "I was joking!"

"But you believe it. You _don't_ think anyone finds you attractive. You don't think that I-" Steve broke off and stared at him with a scowl.

Tony shivered, found himself holding his breath and waiting for Steve to finish that sentence. He didn't though, his hands slid down from Tony's shoulders and wrapped around the gauntlets. Around Tony's wrists, and he wondered, briefly, if he could pretend he'd been effected as well.

No, this wasn't right. Steve wasn't ripping his clothes off or trying to molest Tony through the armor, but it was still clear that he wasn't in his right mind. "Steve, we need to get you looked at."

"I want you," Steve said. His eyes were remarkably clear and focused for someone under the influence of a mind altering chemical.

"Steve...."

"I want you, Tony," Steve continued, not giving Tony a chance to break in now. "I want a lot of things from you. Without the help of any chemicals or pheromones, and if you don't know that then I've clearly been going about this whole thing the wrong way."

Metal on metal screeched as Steve dragged Tony's hands up the wall pinning them above his head. "I want to get this armor off you and take you to my bed. Get everything off of you and make you lose your composure. I've seen you do that once before."

Steve's voice was low and rough, hypnotizing in it's intensity, "It was at one of those parties you always get me to go to. You were gone for an awfully long time, and I went looking for you. You were on one of the balconies, with someone else. I don't know or care who he was, but you really should know better than to do something like that in public, Tony. Anyone can see you there. _I_ saw you there."

Steve had seen that? "Oh, god," Tony whimpered and didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or the hot, raw look in Steve's eyes.

"I stood there and watched a stranger take you over a table, Tony. Watched you beg and moan for more even as you came. As you lost control over everything and just let him pound you into the table."

Tony's hips jerked automatically at the thought of Steve just watching him get fucked. Steve shifted, letting his full weight pin Tony enough to stop him from moving even that much.

"I want that, Tony, I want to take you. Lay you out on your back and watch your eyes as I slowly penetrate you. I want to feel you around me, hot and tight, as you moan and pant. Your eyes rolling back just from how good I feel stretching you out," Steve's eyes were _burning_. "I want you screaming _my_ name, begging _me_ to never stop. I want to wrap your legs around me and watch you come against me. I want to see you choke on my name when I keep going, when I keep moving in you until you're hard again."

Tony sucked in a hissing breath, he was harder than he could ever remember being and Steve was only _talking_ to him.

"And then I want to pound you through _my_ bed, make you scream in pleasure until you can't scream anymore. I want to have you under me all night long, and I don't ever want to stop."

"Yes," Tony croaked through his dry throat, pushing against Steve's hold. Damn the gas, he _wanted _this. "Yes, please, Steve."

"I want to kiss you," Steve said, his eyes going down to Tony's lips and fixing there. "But if I do that, if I touch you right now I'll end up taking you here where the other's can find us, and I will not be interrupted in this, Tony."

Tony stumbled as he was suddenly released. Steve took several steps back, giving him room to stand.

"I want you in my room, Tony," Steve turned to the door, his voice snapping with the same authority he gave all his orders on the field. "Now."

_God_. Tony watched the door close and took a breath before bending to pick the helmet up from the floor. His hands shook noticeably even in the gauntlets. He didn't have to think as he put it on and followed Steve.

*


End file.
